


En'ca smaele

by Moonlight_02art



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_02art/pseuds/Moonlight_02art
Summary: — Эльф хотел встретиться с вами. Таково его последнее желание.— Что? Он хотел меня видеть?— Ну, он хотел поговорить.
Kudos: 6





	En'ca smaele

**Author's Note:**

> По идее Эды (@EdaWerness) ❤️
> 
> En'ca smaele — немного тепла.

— Кого? Иорвета?

Он недоуменно вглядывался в лицо начальника городской стражи, пытаясь по взгляду прочитать, не глупая ли это шутка. Но в глазах у того была лишь вечная усмешка, губы лоснились от жира — совсем недавно был обед, — да и вся его грузная фигура излучала крайнюю степень самодовольствия. Ещё бы — именно ему выпала честь сообщить Вернону Роше такую приятную весть о поимке опаснейшего эльфа на всем Севере.

— Именно так, милсдарь Роше, — губы расползлись в привычную учтивую улыбку. — Спросите, как так получилось? Это была чистая случайность — наткнулся отряд на четверых «белок», застал их врасплох, что можно считать чудом. Троих перерезали, четвертому тоже досталось, да один из наших ребят опомнился, узнал этого одноглазого черта. Тьфу.

Он сплюнул на пол, скривился в отвращении, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Взгляд Роше остановился на паре увесистых позолоченных перстней, нанизанных на пальцы с неаккуратными грязными ногтями. Пухлые щеки жирно поблескивали в тусклом свете.

— Его допросили?

— Ну так слушайте. Притащили этого ублюдка сюда. Порасспрашивали. По-хорошему не захотел, по-плохому — тоже. Ничего не сказал, как мы и думали, но мне кажется, это оттого, что ему некого было сдавать. Знаете ведь, милсдарь Роше, что это одни из последних «белок». Самые упертые. Те, кому уже некуда бежать, кто…

— Знаю, Адам, — нетерпеливо отозвался Роше. Слушать очередную тираду у него не было настроения. За последнюю неделю он спал едва ли больше пятнадцати часов, на вечно ноющую голову свалилась изрядная куча проблем, требующих срочного разрешения, да и вообще он чувствовал себя разбитым. После партизанства сравнительно мирная жизнь должна была показаться ему раем, но он ещё раз доказал свою неспособность к длительной бумажной работе, которая теперь отнимала больше времени, чем тренировки новобранцев. Новость, конечно, была ошеломляющей. В вихре повседневных забот Роше почти забыл о старом враге — не до того было. Слышать о нем теперь, когда борьба со скоя’таэлями стала лишь перевернутой страницей в биографии Роше, было странно. В глубине души он был разочарован — сойдись он с Иорветом в бою сегодня, вкус победы ещё долго бы отдавал на языке сладостью. А поражение… Что ж, этот паскудный выродок попортил ему немало крови, но проиграть ему не было бы обидно. Он был достойным противником, и Роше когда-то даже задавался вопросом, что было бы, окажись они по одну сторону баррикад. Вопрос остался без ответа, потому что вообразить такую картину Вернон не смог. Но так или иначе, Иорвет был пойман, находился совсем рядом с ним, и если только удача в очередной раз не улыбнётся живучей заразе, Роше больше не увидит его в бою.

— …поэтому, милсдарь, казнь назначена на завтра, — все с той же мерзкой улыбкой проговорил Адам.

— Казнь? — задумавшись, он вовсе упустил нить разговора. Теперь это слово — короткое, но ёмкое — вырвало его из мысленного монолога.

— Да-да, через повешение. Подходящая для ублюдка. Завтрашнее утро обещает быть прекрасным, милсдарь, — стражник сладко потянулся и зевнул во весь рот. — Между прочим, я пригласил вас не только для того, чтобы обрадовать новостью. Эльф хотел встретиться с вами. Таково его последнее желание.

— Что? Он хотел меня видеть? — Роше все-таки удивился, хоть мотивы Иорвета были ему понятны. Встретиться со старым добрым врагом перед смертью — а с кем же ещё, если больше никого не осталось? Правда, о чём говорить, он не представлял.

— Ну, — Адам снова усмехнулся, — он хотел _поговорить_.

Роше поднялся с шаткого табурета, поправил шаперон, стряхнул невидимую пыль с мундира. Странное предчувствие завладело им, заставило нахмуриться и отвернуться. Последний раз они с Иорветом виделись давно, ещё во Флотзаме, но навряд ли эльф изменился, может, только шрамов добавилось. Теперь, конечно, после допросов он должен выглядеть… неважно. Роше слегка передернуло. Пытки он в своей работе применял часто, но ненавидел это дело, а на войне предпочитал сразу наносить смертельные удары. Это было странно, но сейчас видеть врага разбитым не хотелось. Наверное, теперь, когда Роше не занимался «белками», а самих «белок» оставалось слишком мало, у них с Иорветом и не было поводов враждовать — кроме взаимной застарелой ненависти, взращенной на крови десятков солдат с обеих сторон. А завтра… Завтра он мог бы вздохнуть свободно, забыть въевшуюся в память эльфскую рожу. Но нет, не такой смерти заслуживал эльф, а смерти в бою. Может быть даже от его, Вернона, руки. Так было бы… правильно. Он бы так хотел.

Роше давно привык к тюремной полутьме, к мерзкой сырости и холоду, но настроение здесь у него всегда падало до самой низкой отметки. Занятый своими мыслями, он не обращал внимания на ворчание стражника, идущего впереди с факелом. То и дело слышались приглушенные стоны и ругань, гулко отдавали в стены и в пол шаги, что-то наверху грохотало. Наконец Адам остановился, вытащил из кармана бренчащую связку ключей и протянул её Роше.

— Вот, милсдарь, эти ключи. Вернёте потом мне, а…

— А пока вели убрать от дверей этого спящего остолопа, — он кивнул в сторону стражника, прислонившегося к стене и, кажется, задремавшего, — от меня одного больше пользы будет, а разговор, как ты можешь понять, конфиденциальный.

— Как скажете, милсдарь, да только вы больше ничего из него вытянете. А то мы тяну-ули, ой как тянули, — Адам закатил глаза едва ли не в удовольствии, и Роше передернуло в который раз за час. — Ну, бывайте, и удачи вам в… переговорах.

Он сухо кивнул и, оставшись один, подошёл к дверям. Замок заскрежетал и поддался. Роше тихо шагнул вперёд.

Здесь было ещё темнее, пока Роше не воткнул факел в подставку, но острый взгляд сразу выцепил из черноты эльфскую фигуру, свернувшуюся в углу на лежаке. Роше почему-то подумалось, что пол здесь должен быть чертовски холодным, а Иорвет наверняка в одних лохмотьях. Эльф шевельнулся, не поднимая головы. Роше подошел ближе, вглядываясь в болезненно исхудавшее тело, неестественно расслабленное и бледное. Он стиснул зубы: через ткань грязной рубахи сплошь проступали жёлтые и бурые пятна, и судя по всему, на эльфе не оставили живого места. Длинные изящные пальцы, наверняка мозолистые от лука, теперь чернели запекшейся кровью. Иорвет дышал неровно, часто и тихо, уткнувшись лицом в пол, и на лоб спадали отросшие, неровно обрезанные слипшиеся пряди. Роше едва услышал сдержанный из последних сил полустон-полувсхрип. Нет, так пытали не для допроса, а для забавы: с неусмиримой жестокостью, до полусмерти, сопровождая пытки смехом и плевками в лицо.

— Иорвет, — на выдохе позвал он. Эльф хрипло закашлялся — на пол капнула кровь. Наконец поднял голову, подрагивающими пальцами смахнул мешающие волосы.

Роше отшатнулся.

— Здравствуй, — ответил Иорвет, глядя на него пустыми глазницами. Левую сторону лица заливала кровь, и уже не было смысла её вытирать. — Я тоже… я тоже рад тебя… видеть.

Роше почувствовал, как всё нутро сводит в спазме, и отвернулся на мгновение. Взяв себя в руки, посмотрел на эльфа снова — тот улыбался слабо, почти безумно. Но это была не вечная его усмешка, а только жалкая тень от неё. Роше опустился рядом с ним на колени, бегло оглядел.

— Убью ублюдков.

На пытки в вызимской тюрьме все были мастера. Спина Иорвета превратилась, очевидно, в сплошное месиво, и тюремное рубище накрепко влипло в живое мясо, насквозь пропиталось кровью. Руки были исполосованы неглубокими порезами, а на то, что осталось от ногтей, смотреть было тошно. И ещё… Роше предполагал, что главным страхом Иорвета была слепота — сейчас, даже перед неминуемой казнью, не погнушались лишить его последнего глаза. Поглумились вдоволь и бросили тут же на сырой холодный пол, оставив отхаркивать свои же лёгкие. Кажется, потеря зрения сломила эльфа — и было страшно от того, что образец стойкости, упрямства и силы сейчас едва дышал, уже зная, что идет по дороге без возврата, уже опустив руки в бессилии. Нет, Роше уже точно решил, что сделает с этими курвиными сынами…

Иорвет был чудовищно слаб — и это было неправильно, противоестественно и — совсем безнадёжно. Роше видел доведенных до такого состояния людей и нелюдей и был уверен, что эльф может не дожить до казни. Он протянул руку к лицу Иорвета, убрал вновь упавшие волосы, положил ладонь на бледный лоб — горячий, лихорадочно мокрый. Хотел убрать непослушные прядки за уши — конечно, как он и предполагал, острые кончики ушей прижгли.

— Что же они с тобой сделали, — едва слышно прошептал он, отыскивая какое-то подобие платка. Одну руку — на шрам, другой — осторожно, едва касаясь, начал стирать кровь. Иорвета пробирала мелкая дрожь.

— Я не сказал им ничего, — проговорил вдруг эльф не своим голосом. — Знаешь, почему, Роше? Потому что сказать… нечего. Из моего отряда, — он остановился, переводя дух.

— Дыши, спокойно.

— Из моего отряда… осталось двое. Одна — женщина, травница. Второй ранен. Вы пойдёте к ним, dh'oine, чтобы убить двух беспомощных эльфов?

— Молчи, черт возьми, Иорвет, — тряпка в его руке стала красной. Эльф снова закашлялся и сплюнул.

— Нет, Роше. Я все равно сдохну — не сегодня так завтра. Наша регенерация… которой вы так восхищаетесь… не всесильна. Чем я себе помогу, если заткнусь?

— На тебе места живого нет. Глаз, уши, вероятно, сломано ребро и пробито лёгкое. Это не считая порезов, ушибов и вывихов. И когда ты в последний раз ел, «белка»?

Иорвет тихо засмеялся — жутко.

— Хороший вопрос. Давно. Неужто собрался покормить меня перед смертью? С чего… такая забота, Роше?

Роше лишь теперь отнял руки от бледного искалеченного лица. Кровь по-прежнему текла, только чуть медленнее. С чего такая забота?

— Каким бы ты ни был ублюдком, Иорвет, ты достоин лучшей смерти, чем та, которую тебе уготовили, — помедлив, ответил он. — Ты знаешь, что я бы убил тебя в бою. С удовольствием. Это было бы правильно.

— Я тоже, _Вернон_. С удовольствием.

Он закашлялся сильнее. Роше отвернулся.

— Ты знаешь, почему я позвал именно тебя?

— Не знаю, — солгал Роше.

— Знаешь. Я хотел увидеться с… единственным достойным dh'oine. Только ты можешь видеть меня… таким. Никто другой.

— Никто.

Их руки случайно соприкоснулись. Роше накрыл эльфское запястье — чудом не изувеченное — своей ладонью, ощущая под кожей частый пульс. Он зачем-то принялся считать. Один, два, три… двенадцать… На двадцать первом ударе сердца он обхватил эльфа за плечи, стараясь лишний раз не причинять боли. Иорвет сразу завалился на него — беспомощно, становясь тяжёлым и угловатым, впиваясь всеми костями. Так не должно быть, Роше не был к такому готов. К тому, чтобы на его руках лежал враг — измученный настолько, что не было сил даже язвить. Приоткрыв рот, Иорвет дышал тяжело и хрипло, облизывая обкусанные до мяса губы. Роше потянулся к чашке с водой, которую заприметил в углу, и поднёс её ко рту эльфа. Он пил жадно, до последней капли. Отбросив в сторону звякнувшую чашку, Вернон бездумно провел рукой по высокому лбу и снова положил руку на шрам. Иорвет… прижался щекой? Или просто обессиленно склонил голову? Неизвестно. О чем он думал? Вспоминал ли о прожитых годах? Вряд ли. Стар он был или молод? Роше никогда не интересовался. И теперь, кажется, эльф просто пытался вырвать у последних часов своей жизни немного тепла, окровавленной ладонью накрывая руку Роше.

В молчании прошло — несколько минут, полчаса? В какой-то миг Роше показалось, что эльф забылся, но стоило ему пошевелиться, и Иорвет что-то забормотал.

— Неужели ты так и не понял, Вернон? — прошелестел он. — Ты ведь знаешь, чего я от тебя хочу.

Роше закрыл глаза и открыл, но ничего не поменялось. В его руках все так же лежал Иорвет, только дышал он всё прерывистее: становилось хуже.

— Да, Иорвет. Я знаю.

— И ты сделаешь это? — горячие пальцы дотронулись до него вновь.

— Да.

— Я никогда… не сомневался в тебе, — горькая усмешка тронула тонкие побелевшие губы, — слишком уж ты… верный враг.

— И ты, эльф.

Вытащить кинжал из-за пояса — недолгое дело. Рукоять приятно холодит ладонь. Иорвет слепо нашаривает его руку и сжимает — чуть дольше, чем это требуется.

— Va faill, Вернон, — улыбается он — кажется, искренне, хоть и с трудом, — и… спасибо.

— Прощай, Иорвет, — шепчет Роше.

Между эльфских рёбер лезвие кинжала входит до странного тяжело, хоть опыта Роше не занимать. Может быть, всё дело в глядящих на него пустых глазницах и в безумной кривой улыбке. В том, что эльф лежит у него на коленях. В том, что он до сих пор считал его пульс.

А может, думает Роше, поднимаясь и вытирая клинок, дело в том, что это — Иорвет. Которого в прошлый раз он оставил в живых, найдя какую-то смешную отговорку. Который не убил его в их первую встречу. Который… просто оказался не самым обычным выродком.

Осторожно перекладывая тело обратно на лежак, он долго вглядывается в бледное изувеченное лицо, напоследок зачем-то проводит ладонью по лбу и по линии шрама. На боку алеет кровь — Вернон отмечает, что это пятно ничем не отличается от тех, что оставили ещё до него. С горечью осознает, что никому, в общем-то, не будет дела до мёртвого эльфа — так, посетуют, что не выйдет массового зрелища, но разбираться не станут, просто закинут тело в ближайшую канаву и сотрут из памяти бесславную смерть известнейшего скоя’таэльского командира.

Дверь закрывается гулко, ключи лязгают громко и совсем не музыкально, эхо от шагов разбивается о сырые стены. Нет, решает Роше, возвращаясь наверх. Можно вычеркнуть кого-то со страниц истории, но из памяти — из сердца даже — никогда. Искривленная усмешка, горячее запястье и учащенный пульс, короткое «спасибо», брошенное напоследок — всё это не перекроет воспоминания о грохоте стали, взаимных ранах-метках, о прочно засевшей ненависти. Безболезненно вырвать эту память, с корнем вросшую в сердце, нельзя было.

И никогда не хотелось.


End file.
